Ideki-Shida
"I'm the supreme leader, Ideki-Shida. And whoever against me, you shall suffer." Ideki-Shida (Ideki-Shirada in Japan) is a minor antagonist who appears in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom. She is a Second-in-Command officer of the Yokawa Haikatzu paramilitary force under Vlind-Bliege and one of Shikage-Yokawa's associate members. She is Yuna-Sakurizaki's former math teacher whose forcing her to join her side and staying away from Cyber Guy which is their main arch-nemesis. It appears that she was escaped from the Galactic Battlestation explosion at the end of Generation C. Later became the leader of her own faction in order to seek revenge on them in Cyber Hero: Codename C which appears as a traitor who behind Harumi-Hashida's crimes. According to Harumi, it is revealed that she murdered a hundred of innocents and soldiers who disobeyed her leadership. Later, she became second-in-command lieutenant under Heinstrade. She also as one of the commanders of the Neo Misoan Empire along with Heinstrade. Both of them represents the Yokawa Haikatzu. However, it appears that her national origin was from North Korea due to her half-accent which is also the current leader of North Korea. At the end, she finally met her end by Harumi-Hashida defending Cyber Guy in South Korea. Heinstrade took over her place as a supreme leader. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *Her name is referenced to Hideki Tojo, a WWII Imperial Japanese Army leader and Naomi Shirada, a character from Command & Conquer series. *It is possible that her true ambition is a spy who disguises as a math teacher to trick down Yuna. However, according to Yuna that she was not an actual teacher who teaches children at school. *It is assumed that Ideki fleed from the destruction of her flagship. *In Cyber Hero: Future Strike, she wields a single firearm. However, this is only her secondary weapon, but her sword is still her main weapon until she lost it. *In New Horizons, Ideki had contacted with Wesper in order to build a superweapon to defeat the Blue Diamond Alliance but was failed. *She did not appeared in Cyber Hero: Generation C, but mentioned only by Vincy. However, she remained unseen and her faith is still unknown after the events of Cyber Hero: New Horizons. *In Cyber Hero: World Mission, she appears as a boss in the final story mission which can be encountered in the Yokawan Galactic Battlestation. She appears in her experimental suit and wields both laser sword as a melee weapon and also she has a shock gun which use to stun the player. However, it is possible that she might reappear in Cyber Hero: Generation C. *After the destruction of the Yokawa Galactic Battlestation, it seems that Ideki was successfully survived but her remaining fate is unknown. *In the European version, all of her quotes that are referenced to torture and crimes against humanity are removed. Gallery Ideki-Shida - Fist of Doom.png|Ideki with a Fist of Doom and a stun gun. Original Illustration Ideki-Shida_1.png Ideki-Shida 2.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yokawa Haikatzu Members Category:Villains Category:Females with Skirts Worn Category:CHRONOS Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Korean Cybernoids Category:Deceased Characters